AlternSteve
by pikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpik
Summary: The second steve. After getting shipwrecked in an unkown area of minecraft on a trip fro shipping supplies, will a man named Steve come to his destiny as the second steve? Onceshot.


**A/N Hello everybody. Welcome to one of the many oneshot stories I will be writing. I have decided that I would like to write oneshots every now and then, mostly because I don't have the patience to continue an entire story. I write one chapter, and I'm done for a few weeks. It doesn't work out very well. Anyway, I want to keep this A/N short, so I'll just explain the basics. Anybody can take this plot. They can continue it, as long as it doesn't suck and you stay in character. Oh what did I say? I'm sorry. Just make sure you make the story good.**

Steve awoke with a jolt of pain emanating from his forehead. He opened his eyes, and weakly lifted his arm a few inches, but it suddenly gave out. He squinted, from the bright noon sun overhead, and shook is head lightly. It felt just then that somebody hit his forehead as hard as they could with a hammer, and his eyes watered with the pain. Steve was confused, unaware of his location, and his mind was a complete mess. He couldn't make any sense whatsoever from the random thoughts spewing around in his brain, and he then went out cold, presumably from the intense pain.

* * *

His eyes slowly creaked open. it was almost sunset. That time where you could almost see the orange in the sky, but it was still blue. Steve turned his head to his right, and saw a chest about 10 blocks away, with one torch lying on the ground right in front of it. He looked at it for what seemed like a half an hour, but in reality was about ten seconds. He gathered up the courage to lift his arm, and did so. He cautiously sent a small amount of lift to his left arm, and eventually he had it up, without any pain. Now all he had to do is get up, and walk over to it. He tried to raise his right arm faster, and there wasn't as much pain as before, only a small amount. Eventually, after about 10 minutes he was standing up, (a large accomplishment) and looking around. There was something different from before now. Something much different. He could think straight now, and that meant one of two things, one good, and the other bad. He could now just slightly remember what he was doing, and second, he could feel the pain from his forehead fully.

All steve had to do was take things in one thought at a time. He was on a beach, the sun is setting, so he was somewhere way off course from the path he was following on the supply boat. Wait, The supply boat! Steve turned around quickly, and regrettingly. There was a large shock of pain, and disappointment when the boat was nowhere to be seen. He just sighed. Or at least tried to, all that came out was a hoarse moan. He cleared his throat and tried to say something.

"Yugh oaehgh huurrhh..."

He coughed dryly for a few seconds. There must be something wrong with my voice, he thought. Steve slowly turned around to see the forest behind him, and then saw the chest. He slowly waddled over to it, making various grunts along the way from the terrible stiffness and pain, and once he reached it, he opened it. It slid open easily, and revealed a jumble of supplies. They were all tossed around in the water, and most of them fell out. The only tools he could find were wooden. This must have been one of the lower class supply crates... How unfortunate. He took out a wooden axe and examined it. It was made of a dark brown, shiny wood. Well sanded, and the wedge very sharp, as far as wood goes.

Steve realized what was going on just then. He took it seriously just then. He _knew_ what was going to happen now. He was alone in the wilderness. Alone. He had no idea where he was, so he didn't know what direction to go to get home. He was in an unknown part of the minecraft maps. Nobody has come here before, and they didn't expect him to be coming back because he was permanently staying at the place he was shipping the items to, so they wouldn't have any suspicions at all when he didn't come back. Who knows if they would even care if he arrived or not at the destination. They never kept track of who was arriving. All they cared about was their own ships.

He looked up, at a birch tree with a thin trunk a little ways away, and looked down at the small axe in his hand. Just barely bigger than a hatchet. And back up at the tree. He knew what he had to do, but it seemed like it was all unreality. The only time this ever happened was in the very, very beginning of minecraft when there was the first steve, not me. I'm not steve, _he's _steve. He just shook his head in the after he made himself confused, and started walking towards the tree, loosely holding the axe in his right hand.


End file.
